Muttonchops
This is another parody song done by the great Weird Al... I mean, Newbie49. The song, Muttonchops, is a parody of "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent Feat. Olivia. It's the song about a man whom has a really long and hairy sideburns whom he loves, but his wife does not, and wants the thing shaved. Lyrics I’ll let you see my muttonchops It looks like a lot like pop’s They keep growing, they never stop They sweat, when the day gets hot (Woah!) I’ll let you see my muttonchops I hardly shave a lot They keep growing, they never stop They sweat, when the day gets hot (Woah!) My muttonchops are bushy, that’s how I want it You want the thing off, well, you won’t get it Temperatures rising, okay, let’s go get the icepack Fridge full of ice packs, mine’s as hot as a kettle You want to cut it down, but baby, it’s not that simple If you want it to go, I will get going I’ll get a hotel or in the back of a rental On the beach or in the park, if this chops aren’t what you into Think the shave is quick, I don’t like the barber Have your friends teasing me ‘bout how big my chops is Wanna show me that thing is stupid, no problem I’ll go on top of a motorcycle and leave the house like a low rider I love my chops, you bet, it is fill of spit After it works up a sweat, you can brush with a brush I’m trying to explain, baby, the best way I can Don’t shave this thing, girl, too much on your hands (Ha Ha) I’ll let you see my muttonchops It looks like a lot like pop’s They keep growing, they never stop They sweat, when the day gets hot (Woah!) I’ll let you see my muttonchops I hardly shave a lot They keep growing, they never stop They sweat, when the day gets hot (Woah!) You know what I do (what I do) And where I do it (where I do it) The things we do (things we do) Are just between me and my chops (oh god) Yeah, brush it, baby, nice and slow Brush the hair, stride it like a song in the radio You ain’t never seen chops like this before Cause I never grow it like this before Soon as I come through the door, she gets to brushing on my sideburns It’s like it’s a race who can get it brushed quicker Isn’t it ironic, how exotic it is to watch you brush my chops Had me thinking ‘bout my chops after I’m gone I touch the right spot at my right cheek Brush on or brush off, she like it from behind So obstructive, you should see how she reclines Her hands in slow-mo on the hair when she lines As long as she ain’t stopping, girl, I ain’t stopping Dripping wet with sweat, chops, it’s on and popping All my hair gell campaign, bottle after bottle it’s on me And we going to wipe it ‘til every hair on every cheek is glowing I’ll let you see my muttonchops It looks like a lot like pop’s They keep growing, they never stop They sweat, when the day gets hot (Woah!) I’ll let you see my muttonchops I hardly shave a lot They keep growing, they never stop They sweat, when the day gets hot (Woah!) I’ll let you see my muttonchops It looks like a lot like pop’s They keep growing, they never stop They sweat, when the day gets hot (Woah!) I’ll let you see my muttonchops I hardly shave a lot They keep growing, they never stop They sweat, when… wait, where is she going (Bye, bye, Gerald) Category:Songs Category:Parodies Category:Parodies by Newbie49